


Blood and Memories

by Rickey



Series: Blood and Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Erotica, First Time, M/M, Other, Resurrection, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape thinks that perhaps they brought him back only to kill him again, but oh what a way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: madam_minnie is EVIL (but in a good way). I can’t believe I wrote Snape. Her Fault! LOL! Profuse thanks to tjwritter and thevina for the beta work.

One minute I was in a train station talking with Albus about him being an utterly manipulative bastard and the next I was staring at the filthy and unshaven face of Harry Potter. I believed that I was going to hate death more than I hated life. Taking in my surroundings I saw that I was in the Forbidden Forest. I also noted that I was wearing the same black robes that I had been wearing the day I died. Potter had a curious look on his face. Even in death I could not escape him.

“Well, out with it,” I demanded.

“Huh?”

Imbecile. “What am I doing here? I assume this is your doing. I don’t see any other omnipotent idiots lingering around.”

“Sorry. I just need a second.” Potter stared at me, took a deep breath and stammered, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“First, might I ask how it is that I am even here?” I gestured vaguely at our surroundings.

“Oh. You’re dead, so I suppose it’ll be all right if I tell you.”

I gave him my best sneer and raised eyebrow. From his reaction I could only surmise that even in death my facial expressions were as great a weapon as they had been in life.

“I was going to leave it, but then I couldn’t. So I came back and found it.”

“Speak in English boy! Spit it out!”

“The Resurrection Stone.” He held out his palm and showed it to me.

My mind was reeling. I quickly connected the dots: Albus’ adamant request to be buried with his wand, the Dark Lord’s obsession with the wand, Albus’ idiocy in putting on the ring of Slytherin, Potter’s Invisibility Cloak. No! Couldn’t be! A child’s fairy tale?

“The Deathly Hallows?” I asked him. He nodded. Fantastic, one more piece of information that Albus horded and manipulated. Albus hadn’t fully explained all the details only that the boy had succeeded and I was to be thanked. Hah! I adored how exsanguination by that revolting snake could be termed a ‘thank you.’

“That’s how you survived.” Another nod.

“Why am _I_ here?” I asked.

“I felt like we had some unfinished business.”

“Did you view the memories?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe there is anything left to say. Please kindly send me on my way. If I’m lucky, I shall find oblivion.”

Potter frowned and then looked up at me with those eyes. Fuck, those eyes. And it’s not as though I pined for her or even yearned for her. I simply remember that I had loved her once and had sinned against her. I had sinned and I had forfeited my life in turn.

“Fine,” Potter finally said.

He was about to release the stone. “Wait!” I yelled.

“Yes?”

“How long has it been?”

“Since I killed Voldemort?”

Even in death, hearing the name still affected me. Pathetic. “No, since I died.” My mind was working triple time. I suddenly had a hunger for living that I had not had when I was alive, ever.

“I dunno…six, eight hours? Not sure. I’m still kind of overwhelmed by it all.”

“But less than a day?” I asked, abhorring the sound of desperation in my voice.

“Yes. Much less.”

“Take me to my body.”

Potter gave me a confused look.

“Take me to my body,” I commanded.

He led me to the Whomping Willow and we traversed the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack in silence. Apparently, I hadn’t even been moved yet. Yes, there was hope. Perhaps death caused insanity. I had most assuredly lost my mind.

It’s a very odd thing to see one’s dead body. Had I possessed a stomach, I suspected I would have been nauseous. My skin was pale, even for me. The contrast of my white skin against the deep red semi-coagulated blood presented a powerful image.

“You want to finish this business between us?” I asked him.

“Yes. I…I owe you. You gave up so much.”

How odd to hear those words and with such sincerity from him, this boy I had despised and yet surrendered my life for his survival. “Then prove it.” The words sounded hauntingly familiar as they left my tongue.

Potter nodded.

“We must work fast. There is little time, but it is not too late. Reach inside my robes and see if my wand is still there.”

Thank Merlin, it was. He tucked it into his back pocket. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the sight of the savior of the wizarding world in Muggle jeans. “Conjure a flask and collect as much blood as possible.” It was the first time that I had ever seen him follow my instructions so completely and without question. Yes, this could work.

“You have your Invisibility Cloak?” He nodded. “Cover my body. You need to get me up to my office.” The brat gave me an odd look. “The Headmaster’s office, all the things we need are there.”

He covered my body and levitated it behind him. The celebration from the Great Hall could be heard throughout the castle, but luckily the rest of the castle was clear and we made it back to my office without interruption. I directed him to clear off the desk and lay my body there.

“Severus!” It was Albus’ infernal portrait. He’d never let me rest when I was alive, why should death be any different?

“Yes, Albus?”

“This is quite a surprise. Harry, I thought you were going to leave the Stone?”

“I changed my mind,” Potter replied sheepishly.

I directed Potter to my hidden bookshelves. “Touch the wand there.” I pointed to the small Hogwarts emblem in the woodwork. “ _My_ wand, you twit!”

“Sorry! You try keeping four wands straight.”

I had no reply for that. I would ask him later, but right now we had work to do. I scanned my hidden shelves that had appeared. Where was it? I nervously searched, almost positive it was here. Yes! “That one.” I pointed it out to Potter since I lacked a corporeal body to take the book. “Open to the index.” I skimmed, skimmed, skimmed. “There. Page 432.” It took an eternity for him to open to it. The boy was even incompetent at turning pages. Just how in Hades had he defeated the Dark Lord? I only hoped that his luck would hold out for my benefit.

“What are you up to, Severus?” Albus called to me.

“Not your concern, old man. Your days of meddling are through. I did everything you asked, self-sacrifice included. My turn to take the helm.”

“As you wish, Severus.”

I disregarded the look that accompanied the statement and concentrated on Potter, who didn’t seem to be fazed by it. I read through the potion description and ingredients with Potter reading over my shoulder. “You’re going to need help.”

“I can get Herm—”

“Not your Gryffindor comrades, don’t be ridiculous. We need someone with experience with this type of...this is Dark Magic, Potter. Now is the time to turn back if you don’t have the stomach for it. I assure you Albus wouldn’t approve.”

“If it can be done, I want to do it.”

He sounded so sure of himself. I barely recognized him.

“You have all three Deathly Hallows?” I could hardly believe it. Albus sent him on a wild goose chase and the brainless twit came back with…well…a goose.

He nodded.

“It can be done.” I think. Maybe. “Draco Malfoy, is he alive?” I was almost afraid to hear his answer.

“Yes. He’s with his parents in the Great Hall.”

“Lucius and Narcissa survived?” I was amazed, to say the least.

“Yes. She even helped me. She lied to Voldemort for me.”

Interesting and most fortuitous. “Bring them here. Hurry!”

I was planning to stay in the office to study the potion, but felt the pull of him like gravity. I was tied to him somehow and had to follow. When we entered the Great Hall, I was surprised that no one was looking at me.

“Can no one see me?”

“No.”

That was going to make things more complicated. The next hurdle arose when we couldn’t find the Malfoys. Harry asked around and one of the Weasley twins, the one whose ear I had sliced off, mentioned that he saw them leave not long ago. We needed to find them and Potter’s luck held out as we bumped into Horace, not like you can miss the oaf. He told us that the Malfoys had gone to the Slytherin dormitory and we caught up with them there.

“You need to come with me,” Potter said, far too forcefully for the situation.

“We are unarmed,” Lucius replied evenly.

“Have you no tact, no finesse? My life is dependent on them.” They looked tired and frightened. I didn’t believe they had any fight left in them.

“I’m sorry,” Potter said to me.

“To them!” I yelled.

“I’m sorry,” Potter addressed them and all three had the identical surprised look on their face. “Snape needs your help. I was sent here to bring you to him.”

Draco looked like he was going to go into shock.

“I thought Severus was dead,” Lucius said.

“Well, not really, but it’s urgent.”

What a cool liar you are, Potter; where might you have learned that?

They weren’t moving. “Come on, Potter, you’re going to have to be more convincing then that.”

“You have no wands. Help us and Draco can earn his back.”

That got them moving. Rightfully cautious, they followed him to my office.

“Lock the door,” I instructed Potter. He complied with a very impressive locking spell. “Okay, Potter, show them the potion. Lucius needs to brew it.”

Potter motioned for them to follow him to the back of the office. “This,” he gestured to the open book on my workbench, “is what we’re going to brew. Actually Snape says that you need to brew it.”

Lucius looked at Potter quite surprised. “Snape says?”

“I can see and talk to his spirit. We’re going to reunite him with his body.”

Draco fell back into a chair. He looked positively ill.

Lucius read over the potion notes. “This is very dark magic.”

“That’s why _you’re_ here.”

“And if I help you?” Lucius was always a good negotiator, even from a position of weakness.

“I’ll make sure you keep your freedom, all of you.”

He was so strong and self-assured. For the first time I witnessed the Potter that destroyed the Dark Lord. I tried to reconcile the image of this man and the obnoxious weak-minded child who had been the bane of my previous existence.

“You think you can do that?” Lucius asked.

“You think I can’t?” Potter challenged.

We had no more time for chitchat. “Enough! Get out my cauldron. Over there.”

Potter took out the cauldron and handed it to Lucius. “He says to get to work.”

The look on Lucius’ face was priceless. “Have Lucius and Draco prepare the base. Everything is on my shelves. Ask Narcissa to help you prepare my body.”

Everyone did as I instructed. Oh, this could work. My madness was surely brilliant.

Potter removed the Invisibility Cloak from my body and Narcissa gasped. “Ask her to heal my wounds. Have her use my wand.”

For the next hour, I continued to bark my orders using Potter as my mouthpiece. It was incredibly satisfying having all four of them doing my bidding. I could only hope that my resurrected self could enjoy life as much as I was enjoying my death.

The base was almost ready when Draco wandered over to my body. The boy had tears in his eyes as he gently touched my hand. I was suddenly thankful for my lack of tear ducts, but I could feel a pang of guilt. I should have had more will power when it came to his advances.

“I believe we’re ready to begin the spell,” Lucius announced sounding more like himself than he had for sometime. His hands had been idle for far too long. A wizard needs magic like food, water or oxygen.

“My memories, where are they?” I asked Potter.

“In the Pensieve.”

“Go get them.” The expressions whenever the Malfoys watched Potter in conversation with me were oddly satisfying. It was as if they believed that they were following yet another madman. I did keenly wish that I could talk to Draco. If the spell worked, he would demand it. The imp.

Potter poured my memories into the potion.

“Now my blood.” He poured that in as well.

Lucius handed my silver dagger to Potter. “Blood of the Resurrector.”

Potter took the knife and looked at me; fear and anxiety etched on his face. He nodded and with fierce determination slit his arm and let his blood fall into the cauldron. He handed the dagger back to Lucius and then held his arm out for Narcissa to heal.

“Blood of the Pureblood Advocate,” Lucius said as he raised the dagger to his own arm.

“No!” I screamed.

“Stop!” Potter yelled.

Lucius looked at him quizzically.

“It should be Draco,” I said regaining my composure.

“He says it should be Draco.”

Lucius looked at his son with a good amount of suspicion. I could see the wheels turning in his mind as he put it all together. “Very well,” he said calmly and held out the dagger to Draco.

Draco steeled himself and then offered up his blood to the potion. What was that sentiment that I suddenly felt? Pride? Narcissa healed him immediately.

“What’s next?” Potter asked.

“The wand,” Lucius and I replied at the same time.

Narcissa dropped my wand into the potion.

“Take it and put it in my hands,” I instructed. Potter hesitated over the cauldron. “It’s not hot,” I assured him.

Potter reached into the cauldron, retrieved my wand and then, despite the slight rigor mortis, placed it into my hands.

Lucius turned his attention back to the book and then said, “The Spirit Conduit is the final ingredient. I’m assuming you know what that is, Mr. Potter.”

“The stone?” Potter asked me.

“The Resurrection Stone,” I confirmed.

“Will it be destroyed?”

“I believe so.”

Potter nodded. He opened his fist and let the stone fall into the potion. I blacked out and when I opened my eyes— I opened my eyes. _My eyes_. I was in my body. Instinctively, I knew I had to drink the potion to complete the binding to my corporeal body. Slowly I sat up and Lucius had a large flask ready for me. I drank with the thirst of a thousand deserts. Three more times the flask was filled and I drank until the cauldron was empty. I was whole. I took a deep cleansing breath. My magic thrummed through me. Damn, I was good. I looked over at Draco, and as I did so, he fainted dead away.

Once Draco had been revived, Harry handed him his wand. We concocted a cover story that Potter found me still alive and came across the Malfoys first. They rushed to my aid and Narcissa healed me. It was truth enough that it should hold up under Veritaserum. Potter, pompous as ever, was absolutely certain he could handle everything with the new Minister. I hoped he was right. I rather would have death than Azkaban.

“Did anyone else see me die?” I asked Potter.

“Just Hermione. I’ll take care of Hermione and Ron. They won’t be a problem.”

“You had best get back to your friends before you can no longer explain your absence.”

“You still owe me a conversation.”

The audacity! Well, I suppose he did give me my life back. “I need to rest. I’ll be at Spinner’s End. You may come for one conversation.” I was feeling generous in my rebirth.

“I’m coming with you,” Draco blurted out.

“You will go home with your parents.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Then act like an adult. This is a dangerous time for all of us, despite what Potter believes he can convince his cohorts. You will be safer together.” The look on Draco’s face tugged at my heartstrings. I should never have let him get to me, for both our sakes. I supposed that there were mistakes that would have meant failure and mistakes that I allowed myself.

As I entered the Floo to make my way home, I felt certain I would be unable to avoid either of those young men who stared back at me so anxiously. For once in my miserable existence I would not worry about tomorrow. I was alive and the Dark Lord was gone forever. Today I was free.

************************************

Three days. I had three days of solitude. It was magnificent while it lasted. A tiny pathetic excuse for an owl tapped at my window. It took me five minutes to get hold of the letter as the damn thing spasmodically flitted around my sitting room. Naturally, it was from Potter.

 _Professor Snape,  
I hope you are well. I have spoken with Kingsley Shacklebolt. You will need to go in for questioning, but he has assured me of your freedom. I will be in Australia for the next few days. I will visit you upon my return. You owe me a conversation._

 _Harry Potter_

Not particularly elegant, but it gave me advance warning. The Aurors arrived that afternoon. I surrendered my wand and they took me in for questioning. The holding cell was not horribly uncomfortable and Kingsley did the questioning himself. Long ago I had built up immunity to Veritaserum, the benefit of being able to brew it myself. I was treated well and released after two days. When I returned home, I found Draco in my kitchen with tea ready to pour.

“To what do I owe this gracious welcome home?” I asked, taking a seat.

“I was released this morning and overheard the guards mention that you were getting out today as well.”

“Are you all right?” I asked him.

“You really want to know?”

I deserved that. “I’m sorry if I was harsh, but surely you must understand—”

“I understand that you still think I’m a child.” Draco took a sip of his tea.

“Draco.” I waited for him to look at me. “I want to know. Did they treat you all right?”

“Yes, two days of questioning, nothing horrible. Potter even sent us a note to warn us they were coming.”

“Me too. Your parents are home now?”

“Yes. Father has to do some sort of probation, let the Ministry’s stooges inspect the house every month. Oh, and he has to help pay for the Hogwarts repairs, but that’s it. Potter kept his word.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“He’s a Gryffindor.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“That too, but he did the dirty jobs that no one else would do. Give him credit for that.”

I didn’t appreciate the look that Draco gave me. “You want to give him credit?”

“I am sitting here, aren’t I?”

“And you died because of him.”

“That was my doing. You may blame him for many things, but not that.”

“Fine. Besides, I want to talk about us.”

“Us?” The boy was truly galling.

“Don’t.”

“Draco, there is no us. I’ll admit that in a moment of weakness I gave in and yes, we took comfort from each other, but that is it.”

“Severus…”

“No, Draco. You are young and your life has been spared. Go and enjoy your freedom and your youth.”

“What if what I want to enjoy is you?”

“You’re being absurd.”

“Why?”

I was spared the rest of the conversation as we heard the crack of Apparition and a knock at the door. I opened the door to a weary and nervous looking Harry Potter standing in the rain.

“May I come in?”

“You may.” I allowed him entry into my foyer. “You do know that it isn’t polite to simply show up on someone’s doorstep.”

“I stopped by the Ministry and they told me you were released today. Those bastards. I thought they were going to wait for me to get back before they questioned you. Besides, I wrote to you that I was coming.”

“That you did.”

“Everything okay?”

“Indeed. Apparently, ridding the world of the Dark Lord has its privileges. I am free and clear.”

“And no one questioned your story?”

“No.” Harry didn’t need to know about my Veritaserum tolerance. He awkwardly shifted his feet. I didn’t need Legilimency to know that he wanted me to invite him in to sit down. I supposed it was unavoidable. “Tea?” I inquired.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

He followed me to the kitchen. I turned to make sure I could see his expression at his sight of my other guest.

Potter looked confused but took it in stride. “Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

Draco tried to feign nonchalance, but I could easily read him. He was quite unhappy to see Potter. I’d even say territorial. How delightful.

If I played my cards right they’d each get rid of the other. Potter sat and I fetched him a cup.

“How are you?” Potter asked Draco.

“Fine.”

“They didn’t mistreat you, did they?”

“No. You kept your word.”

“And you kept your wand.”

“I didn’t do it for the wand.”

That shut Potter up. I could see him trying to make sense of it all. My request for Draco to be the Pureblood donor, Draco’s presence in my home, perhaps even the entire past year.

“I suppose you think I owe you for saving my life,” Draco continued.

“You owe me nothing. As far as I’m concerned all debts are settled.” He turned to me. “Yours too, Professor.”

“I’m no longer your Professor. You may call me Severus.”

“Is that a peace offering?”

“Of sorts. Now, let’s get to why you’re here so you can be on your merry little way.”

“Eager to be rid of me?”

“Hopefully permanently.”

Potter actually looked saddened at that. “I’d like to know about my mother.”

“I supposed you would.” Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco’s interest or was it a flicker of jealousy?

“Will you tell me?”

“And then you will go?”

“If that’s what you want.”

That was not the response I had expected. Damn these impertinent children. They felt entitled to everything. Between Draco wanting to get into my bed and Potter wanting to get into my head, I was being stretched to my limits. I wanted some peace. Was that too much to ask for?

“Your mother was a beautiful child. As I’m sure you’ve been told countless times, you have her eyes.” I was surprised to see them both sipping their tea and listening attentively. “I believe I was the first wizard child that she had met. I was only too happy to be a guide in a world that she knew nothing about. She was intelligent and had a thirst for information. She was also incredibly kind to me at a time when no one else was. The simple truth is that I squandered her friendship in favor of the allure of power. She turned away from me and rightly so. I would also be lying if I didn’t admit how horrified I was that she took up with your father, but I never wished her harm. The memories you saw in the Pensieve are the truth. Whether or not you accept them is your own choice.”

“Did you love her?”

Draco perked up at that question.

“I suppose she was my first love. The love that I carried for her was more of a love of friendship than romantic love and yet I was very jealous of your father. I’ve come to terms with it now. My actions led to her death and the guilt almost destroyed me. I believe I have repaid that debt…to you.”

Potter nodded. After a few silent minutes he stood to leave. “Thank you,” he said simply.

I was amazed at the power of those understated words. “Thank _you_ ,” I replied in kind and escorted him to the door.

One teenaged nuisance down, one to go.

************************************

I awoke the next day thankful for having been able to sleep in my own bed. It took a lot of coaxing to get Draco to leave. His persistence was maddening. I feared that I had only temporarily managed to send him on his way. Foolish child.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Potter had only been temporarily appeased as well. Shortly after breakfast, Potter showed up at my door looking even more bewildered than the day before.

“I thought we were going to get on with our lives, separately.”

“Didn’t take.”

What in seven hells kind of answer was that? I fixed him with one of my best glares.

“Can I come in?”

Apparently I was losing my touch. Perhaps I underestimated the power of my second coming. I nodded just as his blond counterpart Apparated on my front step. Wonderful.

“Potter, what are you doing here?” were Draco’s first words.

“I could ask the same of you.”

“You have a misguided conscience and you have a misguided libido,” I said to them respectively. “Anymore questions?” I slammed the door on them, not that I thought for one second they’d go away. I simply enjoyed doing so.

The insistent knocking came moments later.

“What?” I asked as I opened the door to their angry stares. “Fine, but you can make your own damn tea.”

Potter made the tea. Draco paced a culvert in my kitchen floor. I sat and patiently waited for one of them to say something so I could get on with my verbal evisceration and rid myself of them.

We sat in silence. Unsurprisingly, Potter broke first. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“That makes two of us,” I replied.

“Three.”

Potter rolled his eyes. How juvenile. “I mean, I don’t understand why I’m here, but I had to come. Is it the potion?”

“Did Miss Granger help you figure that out?” I asked him.

Ignoring my taunt he asked more directly, “Are we bonded by the potion?”

“No, not specifically.”

“What do you mean not specifically?”

“The potion has no specific bonding elements between the blood donors; however, there are always some underlying bonds between participants in potions of this kind. Had you ever paid attention in my class, you might understand some of this.”

“Well, I’m so sorry I missed the lecture on what happens when you use your blood to bring back your professor from the dead.”

Draco added his own thoughts. “Think about it, Potter. We’re not all bonded together because of the potion. The potion worked because we were bonded. Think of everything that’s happened between us all; in school, on the pitch, at the Manor, the Room of Requirement, Severus, your mother, my father, my wand and the list goes on.”

I fought the urge to give ten points to Slytherin.

Potter was obviously agitated and then promptly took a different tack with me. “Why did you choose Draco instead of Lucius?”

Draco’s eyes met mine before I turned back to Potter. “I believe you’ve figured that one out already.”

Potter studied us for a moment, but his face revealed nothing.

“This last year had been difficult for both of us,” I began, “and we sought comfort from each other. Now that it’s over I imagine Draco will turn to someone his own age. Perhaps you should leave together.” That did the trick. They both looked incensed.

“Severus, that’s not even remotely humorous,” Draco said in warning.

Potter stood abruptly, his chair falling backward behind him. “You want me to leave, fine. I don’t know why I bothered.”

As soon as he was out the door, I turned to Draco. “That was a fairly dramatic exit. Do you think you can top that?”

He waved his wand and all three of my kitchen windows shattered before he Disapparated with a sneer plastered on his face.

Not bad, Draco, not bad.

************************************

The nightmares came that night and I didn’t sleep well. It was past noon when the incessant knocking woke me.

“What?” I demanded as I opened the door.

Draco looked me up and down. “You look like crap, Severus.”

“Gee, thanks. Come to break more windows?”

“If you keep acting like an arse, I will.”

“You can make yourself tea. I’m going to take a shower.”

I took my time in the shower and getting dressed. Naturally, I found both Draco and Potter in my kitchen.

“I’m still not rid of either of you, I see.” At least Potter brought sandwiches.

“Hermione thinks that there is some underlying bond between us from the potion in addition to our pasts,” Potter said.

“Close your mouth when you chew,” I admonished. “If you remember, I told you that yesterday.”

“There’s also the Unbreakable Vow that you made to my mother,” Draco added.

“Well I assure you the contract of that vow is now fulfilled, so if that’s why you’re here, you can go.”

“You know that’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” I looked directly into his steel grey eyes. “Surely there are more attractive possibilities out there.”

Draco held my gaze firmly and answered, “I find you attractive. I want you, Severus. Why is that so hard to believe?”

An excellent question, indeed. I looked over at Potter who seemed positively uncomfortable. “Why are you here?”

“I really don’t know. I just want to talk to you, both of you.”

Now that I found very interesting. “Did you two talk while I was indisposed?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact we did,” Draco said.

Potter nodded. “We talked about what happened the night Dumbledore died and about the final battle. I think it was good to clear the air. It might help if we did too.”

“I thought our air was clear. What is it that you still believe unresolved?”

Potter looked right at me. “Isn’t there anything you want to know?”

I was not prepared for that. I honestly had been only thinking of all the questions he would have of me, never once contemplating if I had any requests of him. I could feel their eyes on me as I thought for a moment. “I’d like to see how you defeated the Dark Lord. After everything I suffered, I think I deserve to see how it ended.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Do you have a Pensieve?”

“I do.” No self-respecting Occlumens would be without one. We headed to my study.

Potter agreed that all three of us could view the memory. He was going to start at the moment Narcissa came to check if he was alive after the Dark Lord had cast the ineffective killing curse. I suspect that Potter still wanted to keep Draco in the dark regarding the Deathly Hallows. None of the reports in the papers or my talks with Ministry officials mentioned the fabled objects.

It was exciting to watch the events unfold. I hadn’t expected Potter’s patience and power to impress me so and even Longbottom surprised me. I had read the accounts of Potter’s Great Hall duel with the Dark Lord, but to see it was beyond what I could comprehend. Potter was no longer a boy, but a man, a wizard and a powerful one at that. I had to concede that Albus had been right. Bastard!

As we returned from the memory, I took a good look at the two young men beside me. They had grown up and I had refused to see it.

“Leave, both of you!” I demanded.

“What?” Potter and Draco both exclaimed.

“Take your memory and go.”

Potter nervously retrieved his memory. They were both confused and disoriented.

“Get out!” I spat. “Go. Go. Go. Out of my house!”

Mercifully, they both Disapparated. I collapsed in my desk chair and buried my face in my hands. I did not want this. The ties had to be severed now or I would never be rid of them. I poured myself a large glass of scotch and waited for the pain to dull.

************************************

An owl interrupted my morning tea. Minerva wanted to see me. I suppose I should have expected it. The last time she saw me she had chased me out of a window not to mention that many of my possessions were still at Hogwarts. I penned a quick reply accepting her invitation to afternoon tea. I hoped she’d have some crow ready for her own consumption.

I kept telling myself that I didn’t want Potter or Draco to show, but as I prepared to leave for Hogwarts I found myself quite disappointed that neither had come by.

Minerva greeted me with open arms and a tight smile. “Severus, I’m so glad that you could join me. I was afraid you might turn down my invitation.”

“Minerva, I do not fault you for your actions given the information you had at the time.” I glared over at Albus’ portrait.

We had tea. I mentioned that I needed to collect my things. She asked that I stay on to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was surprised yet not surprised. She refused to let me decline the position out of hand and asked me to take a few days to think about. Utter nonsense. She at least agreed to let me clear my personal items in private. It was now her office and rightly so. I had never wanted that foul position in the first place.

As I miniaturized and packed up my possessions, Albus called out to me, “I think you should consider staying, Severus.”

“That is absurd.”

“This is your home. You belong here and you would be a great asset to the staff.”

“I’m amazed to hear you say that. I was expecting at least a ten minute diatribe regarding my interference with the natural order of life and death.”

“Severus, your soul was intact and you had not yet crossed over. The Resurrection Stone was Harry’s to give and he did so willingly and with the best of intentions.”

“The road to—”

“Yes, I’m quite familiar with that saying. Severus, you’ve been given a second chance at life, a rare and precious gift. You are more than just blood and memories. You are still a young man with all the possibilities that life has to offer before him. There is much you can teach and much you can learn.”

I looked wildly around the office.

“What are you looking for?”

“The release of doves or perhaps a shower of flower petals.”

Albus chuckled. “You always loved to tease.”

I turned my attention back to packing hoping that if I ignored him he’d simply shut up.

“Severus.”

One can dream, can’t one?

“Yes, Albus?”

“I must admit that was quite a nifty spell you pulled off.”

“Thank you.” He knew I didn’t mean it.

“I can imagine that there is some connection between the three of you now.”

I crossed the floor to his portrait. “Why would you say that?”

Even paint on canvas captured the twinkle in his eye. “Harry stopped by to see me this morning.”

I snorted at him.

“He seems to think there’s some sort of bond between you three and he’s trying to reach out to you only you keep pushing him away.”

“You think I shouldn’t?”

“As I said, you’re still a young man and there is a lot of life to live.”

“You dirty old codger. You think I should take both of them in?”

“If that’s what you all want, what you all feel, life is to be experienced.”

“You surprise me, Albus.”

“Do I?”

“No, I suppose not.”

************************************

As I should have predicted, Draco and Potter were in my sitting room drinking my scotch when I arrived home. I couldn’t help but wonder how long they had been there and what they might have talked about.

“Pour me a glass. A large one,” I said as I put down my box.

Once handed to me, I took a sip and collapsed in my favorite chair. At least they’d had the decency to leave it for me. “Any bets on how quickly I can get you both out of my hair tonight?”

“I don’t know. Draco, what do you think?” Potter smiled as he said it.

Oh hell, they had been talking for a while.

“Hmmm, I’d say he doesn’t stand a chance tonight.”

“I think you are both sadly mistaken it you think that I actually enjoy your adolescent tantrums.”

Draco knocked back the last of his drink and sauntered toward my chair. He looked mildly intoxicated but I didn’t think him drunk. “Harry’s been asking me questions about us. Downright nosy, if you ask me.” He sank to his knees in front of me.

Deviant ideas immediately came to mind. I could only imagine the type of torturous hell that was constructed for men like me. “What answers did you have for him?” I kept my voice steady and quickly took another drink.

“Lots of answers. Harry’s not familiar with so many aspects of wizarding life. I brought him up to speed.”

“Did you now?” I looked over at Potter. He was sweating slightly and couldn’t take his eyes off of Draco.

“Yes. He’s not opposed to the idea.”

“And what idea might that be?”

“You, me, him.” Draco ran his hands up my thighs. “Three is a very powerful number.”

Abruptly, I stood up. “Enough of these childish antics!” I threw my empty glass into the fireplace for the sheer theatrical value of it. The sound of the glass shattering against stone was shocking enough to put some fear in Potter’s eyes. Draco, on the other hand, looked furious.

“Get up!” I barked at Potter. Hesitantly, he stood and I stood directly in front of him. I used the fact that I was at least six inches taller to appear imposing. I couldn’t fathom the idiocy of his not drawing his wand. “You are no more attracted to me than that arm chair. Now, you might actually be attracted to young Malfoy here. Of course you’d be absolute poison to each other but I’m sure the sex would be fantastic. Why don’t you let go of this foolishness and leave me in peace.”

“You think you know everything, don’t you?” Potter asked.

“Let me show you.” I grabbed his arms and pulled him flush against my body. When he looked up quite helplessly, I leaned over and kissed him, hard. I thrust my tongue between his lips and demanded that he open his mouth. When I was satisfied that I had made my point, I roughly pushed him away. What I expected was the crack of Apparition. What I got was a desperate panting teenager with begging green eyes.

“You bastard!” The accusation came from behind me. I had momentarily forgotten about the other teenager in the room.

Draco crossed to us. “You push me away, but you kiss him?”

“I was trying to prove a point!”

“Proved the wrong point, I think.” Draco looked hurt, but he was not backing down.

“That you are both stubborn to the point of stupidity.”

“I think you’ve missed the point, again. Here let me show you.” Draco stepped over to Potter, who was still looking rather Stupefied, and pulled him into a scorching kiss. In the middle of Draco’s assault of Potter’s mouth, he had the audacity to look up at me and wink. He then pulled Potter’s hips against his own and Potter moaned. The sound went straight to my cock.

Draco released Potter, looked straight at me and said, “Did you know that Harry’s a virgin?”

It all made perfect sense. They’d brought me back just so they could kill me again and derive their own morbid satisfaction. There was no way to survive this. Potter looked up at me in such beautiful confusion. His lips were swollen, pink and so completely edible.

“Wouldn’t you like to be the first, Severus?” Draco said seductively. That boy played to win. I suppose that’s how he made it into my bed in the first place.

“I am a man, Draco, and as a man I have limits. I assure you that this game that the two of you are playing is pushing me beyond mine.”

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled my neck. His words breathed across my skin. “I assure you this is no game.”

Game or no, I had lost control and that was unacceptable. “Go to my bedroom,” I commanded. Draco looked surprised. I stared down Potter. “Both of you, go!”

Draco grabbed Potter’s hand and led him down the hallway. What an odd sight that was, odd and yet strangely arousing. Halfway down the hall, it dawned on me that I was nervous. I tried to imagine how nervous Potter might be feeling and instantly I felt better.

The stood next to my bed looking to me for some sort of lead on how we were to proceed. “Come here, Draco.” He came to me and I kissed him while keeping my eyes locked with Potter’s. It had been several months since I had last been with Draco and the sense memory rushed over me. The feel of his body pressed against mine was exhilarating.

“I missed you,” I whispered in his ear, knowing just what the simple confession would do to him. He melted in my arms and I sucked and nipped at his neck. I peeked over at Potter to check on him. He was still frozen on the spot. “Watch us,” I said softly. Potter groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against the zip of his Muggle jeans.

Continuing to kiss Draco’s neck I began to unbutton the front of his robes. It took a moment for him to respond, but soon he was unbuttoning mine as well. I slid his robe off of his shoulders and tossed it over the chair in the corner. Draco toed out of his shoes. I made quick work of his dress shirt and moved onto his trousers. As he stepped out of them I walked him backwards to the bed and sat him down in only his Slytherin green silk boxers.

I shrugged out of my robe and gave Potter a predatory stare. I had no shirt on underneath. “Your turn, Potter.”

“Harry,” he squeaked.

“Yes, I suppose you are right, Harry. Now come here,” I said gently. It was easy to be generous as one of my longest standing sexual fantasies of having two eager young partners was coming true before me.

Harry nervously stood before me a paragon of innocence and not just sexually. Here before me was the incorruptible savior who had given his life for a world he barely knew and a cause he barely understood. Well, maybe he understood more than I had ever given him credit. I paused as I contemplated what I was about to do. I looked into Draco’s eyes. He sensed my hesitation and got up and stood behind Harry, pressing him forward against my chest. When Harry lifted his head to look at me, I kissed him and the last strands of doubt left me like autumn leaves acquiescing to a strong wind.

Draco’s hands tugged up on the soft cotton t-shirt. I broke the kiss just long enough for him to pull it over Harry’s head. I pulled Harry back against me and the skin on skin contact caused us both to moan. As I kissed him again, I could feel Draco’s hands in between us working the snap and zip of Harry’s jeans. Harry’s hand rested tentatively on my biceps; however, there was nothing shy about Draco’s movements. Once he had managed to peel off Harry’s jeans, he was scrabbling at the front of my trousers.

I backed away and Draco whined in protest. I took in the almost naked sight of them, flushed, panting and looking back at me with want and carnal need. “Let me look at you,” I said. My voice sounded ragged with my own desire.

Draco smirked and quickly slid off his boxers. When Harry froze up, Draco took action and slid his fingertips into the waistband of Harry’s briefs. Harry trembled as Draco carefully stretched the elastic over his erection and pulled them down to the floor. Sweet Merlin, they were gorgeous, their coloring stark contrast against the other.

“Get on the bed.” Draco crawled onto the bed first and stretched out on his side provocatively. Intently, Harry watched him and then followed. “I want to watch you first.”

Draco reached out and stroked his hand across Harry’s face. They leaned into each other and fervently kissed with Draco taking control and pushing Harry onto his back. Draco ran his hand over Harry’s chest and stomach and then finally to his cock. Harry’s hands fisted the coverlet.

“Not yet,” I whispered and heard Harry moan in protest. Draco moved his hand back up to Harry’s hip. As I watched them kiss, I removed the remainder of my clothes, set my wand on the nightstand and joined them on the bed.

Draco released Harry’s lips and I took over the kiss as Draco found his way to Harry’s chest and tongued at his nipples. I grasped Harry’s swollen cock firmly in my hand and felt Draco’s hand below mine.

“You want to come, don’t you?” I whispered against his cheek.

“Yes. Yes.”

I began to stroke as I whispered, “Then come. Come for us, Harry.”

His eyes squeezed shut and I could see tears leaking out of the corners. He thrust into my fist once, twice and then he came with a loud cry. It took my breath away. Draco and I gently kissed and caressed him until he was relaxed. Then I pulled Draco to my side of the bed and kissed him hard before I lowered him onto his back next to Harry.

I reached into my night table drawer for my lubricant. I brewed it myself, of course. Draco spread his legs wide and Harry watched with interest and I prepared him. Draco moaned and writhed beneath my hands and I had absolutely no idea how I was going to last. I covered my erection in oil and guided it to his hole. I heard a gasp and it took me a moment to realize that it was Harry.

I pushed myself inside and gave Draco a minute to adjust. “Please,” he begged when he was ready and wrapped his legs around my back. I leaned forward and kissed him once before I began to thrust. He felt so good squeezed tightly around me. I could hear Harry moaning in time with Draco.

“Touch us,” Draco whispered. “I want you to. Please.”

Edging forward, Harry hesitantly trailed his fingers across my back and buttocks while pressing light kisses to Draco’s chest. With each passing moment, his confidence grew and soon he was alternating kissing us and exploring our bodies with his touch. Draco unclasped his legs from behind my back and spread them wide. I shifted up to my knees and put my hands underneath his hips and kept right on fucking that sweet arse. Harry watched us in awe.

“Suck him, Harry,” I said, barely able to get the words out.

Precious was the word that came to my mind when Harry carefully leaned over, gently clasped Draco’s cock and curiously touched his tongue to it. I could see Harry gathering his courage to take Draco in his mouth and when he finally did, Draco threw his head back and let out a loud moan. That was it for me. I lost all control and pumped furiously into Draco. I screamed as my climax overtook me and fought to keep my eyes open as Draco thrust into Harry’s mouth.

Draco’s orgasm took Harry by surprise and he coughed and sputtered come onto Draco’s stomach. Catching my breath, I grabbed Harry by the back of the neck to pull him towards me. I kissed him deeply tasting Draco on his lips and in his mouth.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” Draco said between heavy pants and then sighed as my cock slipped out from his arse.

Keeping the kiss intact, I pushed Harry backward on the bed and settled between his legs while Draco stroked his hair and face. I kissed my way across his jaw, over his neck and down to the center of his chest. Draco took over the spot I vacated kissing Harry’s mouth. Harry’s cock was fully hard again. Ah, to be young.

I continued to kiss down Harry’s stomach on my way to my final destination. Closing one of my hands around the base of his cock, I took the head in my mouth and gently sucked. His moans were muffled by Draco’s kisses. Harry began to reflexively thrust, so I steadied him by firmly pushing my free hand against his hip. I sucked him in deeper and used my tongue. Determined to make his first experience unforgettable, I worked Harry’s cock with fierce determination. Harry’s back arched up off the bed and I looked up to see Draco tonguing at his right nipple. Soon after that, I had Harry Potter screaming my name and coming in my mouth. The idea that the Dark Lord was going to need some snow boots in hell crossed my mind and I almost, almost chuckled as I swallowed.

We fell asleep after that. I don’t remember crawling underneath the covers, but apparently we had because that’s where I awoke to the whispers of the two young men under there with me. I remained still, wanting to hear what they might say to each other if they thought I was asleep.

“So was Sn-Severus your first time?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“Other older men or our age?”

“Our age.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Harry sounded impatient.

“I have to maintain at least a modicum of mystery.”

Harry laughed quietly at that then said, “I can’t believe this.”

“That’s okay, neither can I.”

Then it was quiet except for the sound of two sets of shallow breaths, which seemed to be coming more rapidly. I could feel them shifting on the bed and then unmistakably they were kissing. My heart rate picked up as well and I tried not to moan as Draco pushed Harry back against me.

“I know you’re awake, Severus,” Draco said softly. “Fancy another round?”

“This can only end badly. Surely you must know this.”

Harry turned to face me, his green eyes glowing in the faint candlelight. “I have a history of things working out my way.”

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to mine and then I felt Draco’s arms wrap around the both of us. It was good to be alive.

 

The End

 **ETA:**  
ART was made for this fic:

drew the above (click here for full size) [ Blood and Memories: Severus, Harry and Draco.](http://oldenuf2nb.livejournal.com/43884.html)

Also  
[jin-fenghuang](http://jin-fenghuang.insanejournal.com/) Drew [ Art for: Blood and Memories](http://jin-fenghuang.insanejournal.com/4108.html) Go see. It's so hot. It's **NWS** at her IJ  
and also at her LJ [Art for: Blood and Memories on LJ](http://jin-fenghuang.livejournal.com/25166.html)


End file.
